It's Time To Live Your Life
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Harry is 16 but 17 in a week and his only wish was to go and see the Stark Expo in America so when he got the chance in a school trip, he took it. But going there, he didn't expect to meet Tony Stark nor get offered a job to work for him! But will the one thing he ever wanted to do happen, when he has Cancer? Harry/Tony pairing for now but we'll see how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Time To Live Your Life**

**Disclaimer - This is a Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover Again! I love this crossover and it seems you lot do to! I own nothing apart from the plot line!**

**Authors Note - New Story! You guys have inspired me to write more and more... Although some of my stories haven't been updated in a while... But I just have so many idea's! **

**Just so people know, Tony is about 10 years younger in this! I'm not too sure the exact age but I'm going to go with 33 and I know he's quite a lot older than Harry, I have some plans and if they don't work out I'm going to have to rearrange a few things and change the pairing from Harry/Tony to something else without having to change my story completely. If you have any idea on how this could happen, let me know. And just so people know, this isn't a no magic fic, it just so happens harry doesn't show or know about his magic yet, which will be explained some point in the future. So I have a few ideas about it.**

**Chapter One**

A group of teenagers stood crowded around an older female, some listening to what she had to say others messing around and goofing off with each other not caring what their teacher was trying to teach them. One person stood apart from the group, a young man standing in front of the giant Arc Reactor that was stationed at the Expo. He had his shoulder bag hanging to the side of him, open due to the mass amount of paper that seemed to be in there not counting the note pad and pen in his hands. He was non-stop writing almost, viewing the Arc Reactor as if it was telling him everything it knew. Two other people were watching the group as well as the young man. Well, the woman was busy glancing over at the group as well as tapping on her tablet to notice that the young man wasn't with his group anymore and he didn't seem the least bit bothered. The man next to her was gazing quizzically at the boy as if trying to read his mind and find out why he wasn't with his group. This young man was Harry Potter and he was 16 but turning 17 in a week's time.

Clearing his throat, Tony, one of the two people watching, gained his secretary's attention, Pepper, as he gestured over to the young man. She took a look, frowned slightly before turning her attention back to the Stark Pad. "What Tony? I'm incredibly busy and if you hadn't dragged me here just so you could see a bunch of kids awe over you and your inventions, I'd have done this by now." she didn't seem the least bit interested and Tony frowned over at her but didn't comment on it.

"What I want Pepper, is to go over there and see if I can't help the kid with anything. Which I'm going to do, so I just thought I'd warn you before you have a go at me for wandering away from you." Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and walked over to the kid, lifting his trademark sunglasses up and placing them on top of his head, placing what he calls his 'Fan Smile' on his face.

Standing next to him, the kid didn't seem to glance or acknowledge his presence so it gave Tony the opportune time to see what he was doing. On the page he was writing on and the other in the notebook and his bag from what he could see, all held calculations and speculation to some of the things in the Expo. Eye's widening when he realized the kid could understand everything he was writing down and trying to figure out how the Arc Reactor worked he knew he had to introduce himself.

"Hey, Kid, you need any help?" he tried to make it sounds as casual as possible, hoping the kid wasn't going to scream and beg for an autograph. He got his wish, because as the kid glanced up a glint went across his eyes as he realized who was stood next to him but didn't give any other reaction other than a small smile.

"Hello Mister Stark, pleasure to meet you. I don't particularly need any help unless you could tell me whether or not I'm right in what I've worked out so far." His voice was soft and had a whimsical quality to it that made Tony think that while the teen knew who he was and was happy to meet him, he knew that screaming or yelling wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can help you with that. What are you trying to work out?" he already had a very good guess on what that was but he wanted the kid to tell him, along with his name as he realized he still didn't know it.

Giving a soft smile up at the celebrity, he showed him the top sheet of his note pad and softly explained it to him. "I'm trying to figure out how the Arc reactor that's in your chest actually works, as the big one in front of me, if you did it the same way but smaller, would basically kill you as some of the parts of it wouldn't be compatible with your body and try and poison you." The way he said it showed Tony that he knew what he was talking about and not just fluking his way through the conversation.

"Your right Kid. Sorry, I can't keep calling you Kid, what's your name?" Tony being Tony, bluntly asked the kid and he didn't get an offended look on his face or anything, just continued to smile at him only it got slightly bigger.

"It's Harry, sir. Harry Potter." The way he quietened on his last name made Tony slightly suspicious but left it as he knew he wasn't lying but it looked as though he didn't particularly like his name. Nodding, his face never showing his thoughts, Tony nodded towards Harry's notes, silently asking to see them.

"I have quite a few. I've figure out how every exhibit works and mass etc. And this is the last one and I'm determined to find out how you did it. If you wanted to look at all of the ones I've written on the Arc Reactor, we may need more than 2 pairs of hands, or a place to spread them out if you wanted to be able to read them in any order." Harry shuffled through his bag, pulling out the notes he had on the Reactor and looked towards Tony as he finished what he was saying only to be surprised when he 'plopped' down on the floor with ease and looked up expectantly at him, a cheeky grin on his face that made Harry's cheek warm up slightly. Following his example, he sat his bag down first before sitting himself and started to spread out his research out in order.

Leaning back when done, he took the time to observe the billionaire as he read through his notes. His cheeks were still slightly warm from the grin that Tony had sent him and thinking about the man in question made them even more warm, even though he didn't know exactly why.

"Wow Kid, you've got to be really smart to understand all of what you've wrote down and I know for a fact that unless you knew the inner working of everything that goes into the Reactor, you couldn't get as far as you have. None of this is on the internet, I had JARVIS make sure none of it was on the internet, so you couldn't have learnt it from there." Tony looked very impressed and Harry smiled up at him, because even sitting down, Tony was quite a bit taller than him.

"Thanks! I'm almost there I think in figuring out why the arc reactor can work inside your body, because to power it you'd have to actually have something like 'Palladium' or something similar, but the problem with that is it would keep you alive with your Reactor but it would eventually kill you by poising your blood and since I don't see any black or blue lines coming from underneath your shirt, my guess is you found something alternative that works as well but better because it's perfectly safe." Waiting for the nod to continue and that he was right, Harry took a deep breath and stared at all the pieces of paper in front of him. Most of them were of every single element in the periodic table of element, and what each doesn't, how it reacts and how it's structured, drawn out in a diagram.

"I've gone through every single element there is out there to see what would react best with the reactor, let it still keep you alive without poising you. But there isn't one. Not a known one anyway, but you obviously found a way to do it! So, then I looked at the element again and looked at which ones had the qualities needed, separately, so they didn't need to be all in one element. And the only three elements that I found would come anywhere close to helping, not counting the Palladium chips, were Hydrogen, Argon and Magnesium **(A/N I have no clue, I'm just making this up!)**. But combining these three together just created an explosion, therefor there not any good for your body. So I kept thinking. You need these three somehow not combined but together for your Reactor to work perfectly and it dawned on me. What if the new element isn't created by combining those three element but it can be split up into those three elements? And that's my final clue to you creating a new element somehow that when broken down, those three are made with some excess of Oxygen for some reason. That new element is what is in your Arc Reactor now isn't it, sir? Have I got it right?"

All the way through Harry explaining his though process, Tony's eye's brows couldn't have gotten any higher because everything he had said, was right. All of it. How he'd created or 'found' as it should be, a new element and if broken down it created Hydrogen, Argon and Magnesium.

Harry finished his speech and looked expectantly at Tony, brows burrowed slightly hoping not to hear he was wrong or for Tony to laugh at him.

"Harry, just how smart are you? I mean really, you figured out what took me months to figure out and you've only been here a few hours!" his question was serious and Harry could tell even though his slightly joking comment at the end was genuine too.

"Err... Last time I checked my IQ was 139 but that was a couple of years ago and I haven't bothered to have myself tested to see what it is now. When you have a photographic memory, you don't really need to check how smart you are. You know you remember things and that's all you need to know... To me anyway." Harry's answer was sheepish but his face showed little to no emotion as he watched Tony's face for what he thought.

"139? Mines only 134... You have a higher IQ than me? Jeeze kid I knew you were smart but not that smart! Do you want to come work for me? Seriously, come work for me! Be a part of my research teach, the Avengers research team! I'd give you anything, pay you what you wanted! But with you on our team we could do so much for everyone! Although, Pepper might hate having effectively two of me around..." Surprise wasn't enough to call what went across Tony's face and appeared in his voice and then it went straight from that too excited, bouncing on the floor like a toddler getting a sweet, not seeing the slight panic go across the younger person face.

"W-Work for you? On your research team? You have to be joking? Why would you want me to work for you? I'm Harry! Just Harry, nothing more! And it'd be kind of pointless me working for you, when I'm probably gonna be dead soon..." The last part was whispered so quietly that Tony nearly didn't hear it but he couldn't say anything as Harry was starting to panic, even though working for Tony was a one in a life time chance and it was his life's dream he never thought he'd see.

Narrowing his eyes on the black haired youth, he leaned forward and touched his hand lightly, making Harry look him in the eye. "Harry, what do you mean you're probably going to be dead soon?" There was nothing but seriousness in his voice and not being able to look away, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get out of answering this one.

Breathing in a shaky breath, he let it out again before sighing and breathing once more and answering him.

"I have Cancer..."

**Authors Note - What do you think of the first chapter? Is it alright? Have I missed anything out you think I should add? Sorry about some things I made up but I had to, to make the story work... Any spelling mistakes? Tell me what you think?**

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Time To Live Your Life**

**Disclaimer - This is a Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover Again! I love this crossover and it seems you lot do to! I own nothing apart from the plot line!**

**Authors Note - New Story! You guys have inspired me to write more and more... Although some of my stories haven't been updated in a while... But I just have so many idea's!**

**Chapter Two**

There was silence between them both for minutes on end as Tony just stared into Harry's face trying to see whether he was telling the truth or not. He knew Harry wouldn't lie about something like that, even though he'd only known him for a short time.

"Cancer? What- what type of cancer, if you don't mind me asking?" Tony was a person who always had something to say no matter the situation and most of the time if this had been another complete stranger, he'd have ploughed straight ahead onto something else and not lingered on it. But there was something different about Harry. He didn't know whether it was because he was as smart if not smarter than him or worked out something that took him months to figure out but he just couldn't bring himself to dismiss what the youth just said to him and barring asking what type of cancer it was; he couldn't think of what else to say even though he had many questions but had no idea how to word them without offending or upsetting Harry.

"I don't mind you asking, sir. I have Lung Cancer, but it's in remission at the moment. It's gone into remission 3 times so far, which everyone at the hospital was surprised with." His soft spoken voice didn't change as he spoke about it, giving no outward reaction to having cancer other than peace, which surprised Tony.

"You can call me Tony kid, no more of this sir stuff. Makes me feel old." He grinned down at the teen, trying to lighten to mood somewhat after the discovery of Harry having Lung cancer. He really didn't have a clue what to say back to that.

Harry didn't reply he just smiled up at him with this radiant, full grin that made Tony realize that he'd just make Harry really happy with saying that one little comment and he wanted to see that smile more often.

"If you're in remission, what's stopping you from coming to work for me? Nothing! I mean, we'd have to talk to your parents about moving here, because from your British accent I can tell you don't live in America. But I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew what an amazing opportunity this was for and how smart you are already!" Tony was getting excited again, bouncing up and down like a little kid on a sugar high and it wasn't until he'd finished he noticed the sad frown on his companion's face.

"What? What's wrong?" the bouncing stopped and he leaned forward seriously again and notice Harry looked reluctant on telling him what it was. Slowly putting his hand forward towards Harry, it landed on the black haired youths knee and gave him an encouraging look.

Seeing this, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't have parents. They died when I was a baby. I live with my aunt and uncle, my mother sister and her husband, as well as my cousin. They... They don't like me. At all. And if they knew that what you were offering to do, which is take me off their hands, would cause me pleasure and joy, they'd say no in a heartbeat or try and somehow swindle a lot of money away from you. And I'm just not worth it. Up until today, coming to the Stark Expo has been my lifelong dream, the only thing I ever wanted but thought I'd never get but the trip came up at school and I was willing to spend every single bit of money I'd earned over the last 15 years just to come onto this trip, because there was no way my relatives would pay for it. But my teacher surprised me. She payed for it all, because she knew how much I wanted to come on this trip. And now I've been here and worked out everything in the building, I am happy beyond belief. I don't care if the cancer came back tomorrow and I died, I'd be happy because not only did come here and see the Expo, I got to meet you and I don't think you know how much that means to me to be sitting on the floor in front of your Reactor talking to you about... Anything!" Harry's voice got more powerful throughout and more emotion bled into it as he continued to speak and by the end of it he sounded so passionate and happy even though he'd just admitted he wouldn't mind dying!

Tony had a lump in his throat the size of Europe and he was getting quite choked up over what Harry had said. For him to say he would die haply now he's been here and met him, Tony Stark, meant more to him than all of the money he'd earned ever in his life. It was there and then that he decided he'd do anything and everything he could to make the last of Harry's life happier than he'd ever been and he was going to do that by convincing him to work for him and then dealing with his relatives. Harry was going to continue doing the thing he loved, for as long as he could do it and Tony was going to make sure that he had everything and anything he needed to be happy. Although, Tony realized, Harry wasn't the type of person to ask for every little thing he'd ever wanted. That was proven by his only wish was to come here.

"Harry. I don't care if you know your family would say no, do you want to work for me in the research department? You could research anything at all you wanted or you could help me and the Avengers when a problem arises. If you want to work for me, what do you want to research? I don't care what it is, it could be anything and as long as your happy doing it, I don't care." he made sure to get Harry's full attention before speaking and the little spark in Harry's eye's grew and by the end it made his bright green eye's shine more than before. Tony realized with some surprise, that it was hope growing in his eyes.

"Yes." he whispered in awe. "Yes, I do want to work for you and I want to research a cure for cancer, so that people don't have to put up with all the pain and stress that I have had." He continued to whisper it, eyes glassing over slightly with unshed tears and it pulled on Tony's heart strings. The only thing that the amazing young man wanted to do with the remainder of his life was research a cure for cancer, not for himself but for other so they don't have to go through what he's gone through.

He couldn't help it, he reached over and pulled a very surprised and unresisting Harry into his arms, head settling onto of the messy black mop that Harry called hair and he clenched his arms around the painfully thin form there. "You can do that. You can do all of that and more if you wanted. I'll make sure of it, okay? We'll talk to your relatives, and you'll come live with me and together we can find a cure so that you can live to save the lives of other people." Tony sounded near to tears himself and it make Harry curl into the warm body holding him up, a small smile on his face as got his first proper hug from since he could remember, and he could remember as far back as being 1 so he remembers his parents.

"Thank you Tony, thank you so much!" Harry chocked into his chest and Tony just held him tighter, rubbing his back and shushing him as he started to quietly cry.

On the side lines, they were getting watched by several people. One person being Pepper. She was stood staring at the pair of them in shock, never knowing Tony to get emotional or personal enough with anyone to hug them and comfort them. The closest he got to that was when he took someone to his bed or went to theirs. Her shocked stare turned into a glare at the kid in his arms, jealous of the fact that he was hugging a boy he hardly knew and comforting him when she'd been trying for years to get him to notice her more than the fact she had the right parts therefore he can flirt with her but he never let it go any further. And she hated the kid because he was getting something in less than an hour which she still hasn't gotten in years.

The other person watching them was Harry's teacher. She was watching with a smile on her face as Harry got the attention he deserved from his idol and probably the best person to take care of him. Rolling her eyes as she gazed back at the class who were now listening to Tony Starks bodyguard Happy talk about some of the things he's done and seen with Mr Stark as his employer and they were all wide eyed as they took in all of the information. Her phone ringing bought her out of her thoughts and she pulled it out to see the Dursleys name pop up on the screen. Grimacing before sighing and plastering a fake smile on her face as she answered it.

"Hello, this is Miss Cresskill, how may I help you?" even though she knew who it was, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of answering with their name, making them think their even more important than they actually are.

"_Hello, this is Petunia Dursley. I've been trying to get a hold of my son to talk to him and he's not answering and neither is my good for nothing nephew. May I ask what they are doing that is so important that they cannot answer the phone? We wanted to tell Dudley, since he loves it so much in New York, we are going to extend his visit by coming to New York as well. That way he gets a good fun holiday after having to listen and do school work." _Her voice was shrill down the phone and she made simple words sound horrible. She also made everything she said sound as though she thought she was superior to everyone she talked to, and who know, she probably thought she was superior.

"Hello Mrs Dursley. They are not answering their phone because they are in the Stark Expo and they aren't allowed their phones to be on loud or vibrate so I'm guessing they put them on silent and haven't checked them since. Would you like me to tell both of them that their trip in New York is going to be extended? Because, when you say Dudley loves New York so much and your gong to extend his stay here, you mean both of them?" She knew Petunia and knew that, that wasn't what she meant at all. She really meant for Dudley to stay and for Harry to go home with the school and have to wait for them to come home to probably even get in the house. That's why she said it, because now the Dursleys would have no choice in including Harry in their plans otherwise it would cast suspicion over the family, even though Miss Cresskill was already mostly aware of what was going on.

She could almost hear the grinding of teeth on the other end of the phone.

"_Yes, That's obviously what I meant. We have just arrived at the airport and are on our way to the same hotel as you are staying in and Dudley... Both of them can choose between staying in our suit or staying in the rooms assigned them by you. Dud... Both of them will still be going to everywhere you had planned out but at the end of it, he... They will both be coming with us, to where we want to go. If you could pass this on to both of them and tell Dudley to call us when he gets the chance, we'll probably meet you back at the hotel." _Miss Cresskill could tell how hard it was for her to include Harry in any of those plans at all and she couldn't help but grin at the thought of them being in New York. If she had deduced what was going on between Mr Stark and Harry correctly, then he would want to talk to the Dursleys about Harry and what happens next and them being in America will only help that.

"Of course, Mrs Dursley. I'll tell both of them and get your son to ring you when he has a free moment. I hope you had a good flight and have a good day. Unless you need anything else, I need to be going as were about to move onto the next part of our tour." she wanted the conversation over as soon as possible as she saw Mr Stark walking her way with purpose.

"_No, that's everything. Goodbye."_ Rudely cutting off the call before she got a chance to say goodbye, she couldn't bring herself to care as Tony stopped in front of her with a trademark grin on his face that were betrayed by the sadness and determination in his eyes.

"Hello, Miss Cresskill? Your Harry teacher right? I'm pretty sure you've seen us talking and other stuff and I would like to ask if it would be possible if Harry could stay with me longer? We've formed a... Connection of sorts and we have so many things in common and he is very smart and I've offered him a chance to work for me as part of my research team. Obviously, because he is underage in both America and the UK, I'll need to talk to his guardians but since there not here, you fall into that category of protection. So therefore, I'm asking if I can keep Harry until later tonight and then drop him back off at your hotel?" Tony was anything if not confident and he knew how to get his way but he was going to do this the right way because there was a teenager's happiness on the line and he can still see the look in his eyes when he told him he would do anything to help him get his wish granted.

"Normally, Mr Stark, that would be right. But I just got off the phone with Harry's Aunt, Petunia Dursley, and she has informed me due to her son liking New York so much, they have flown over here and after the duration of the school trip is over, they are going to be staying longer. From the way she worded it, it was only meant to be for Dudley but I had to correct her by reminding her Harry was here too. This is good for you it seems, as you don't have to fly to Britain or use the phone to contact them, you can arrange a meeting within the next few days to speak with them on the matter." she paused and looked around before straightening up with determination.

"That boy is special Mr Stark, and I hope you do everything within your power to not only make him happy but get him away from those people. They are the worst people to look after children. Their own son is the most spoilt, pig headed bully I've ever met. I for one am glad Harry never turned out that way. But the way they did treat him... It's not worth mentioning but he hasn't had the best of lives, which I'm sure your aware of."

She looked him square in the eye's when saying all of this and both could see that the other understood what they were saying and that the unspoken message had got through clearly.

"Understood. You have my word that as soon as he's in my custody and away from those people he calls family, that he will have the best life he could ever want doing whatever it is he chooses to do. And he'll have the best protection and medicine money can buy, you can count on that." Nodding at him, she was glad that someone to her than herself cared for the small bedraggled boy with the messy black hair.

"Is it possible to get the Dursleys number so I can arrange a meeting with them?" he had a wicked grin on his face as he thought of all the things he could do or say to them and Miss Cresskill has a similar one on her face as she pulled out her phone and recited the numbers she had for both of the Dursleys.

"Thank you Miss Cresskill, I'll do everything I can to make sure Harry is as happy as possible. And I know for a fact that he thanks you for everything you've done for him and he will miss you but I'm pretty sure he'll tell you that himself later on." The Tony smile was back only this time it seems a little less fake and a little more genuine.

"No Mr Stark, thank you." Nodding to each other before Tony turned on the spot and headed back over to where Harry was sat, going through all of his paper work, putting it all in the right order.

'_Them being in New York helps so much. Maybe I'll be able to get this done faster than I originally thought. It's going to be a lot of hard work...' _he thought this as he looked on at Harry. _'But It's going to be worth every single second.'_

**Authors Note - What Do You think!? Tell me please! I hope you all like this chapter as much as you did the first one and I hope no one was too OOC and that it all makes sense... Are they rushing into it a little too much? Tell me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Time To Live Your Life**

**Disclaimer - This is a Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover Again! I love this crossover and it seems you lot do to! I own nothing apart from the plot line!**

**Chapter Three**

Reaching where the small teenager sat, Tony placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, not missing how his shoulder came up and head went down as if expecting to be hit, and then joined him on the floor once again. "Harry, I've just spoken to your teacher and she's allowed you to stay with me for the rest of the day before I have to bring you back to the hotel. She's also told me a very interesting piece of information, which means that you get to come with me and stay much sooner. Your aunt and uncle, it would seem, decided to give Dudley a holiday after this trip by coming to New York and staying in the same hotel you are so that when the trip Is over, he gets to see more of New York. Or that's what your aunt told Miss Cresskill. She made it sound just for Dudley but had to include you on this. This is a good thing because this means I can get custody signed from them over to me or Stark Industries anyway." He kept the big smile off his face to see what Harry's reaction was and it ranged from excited to scared.

Reaching over with his other hand he tilted Harry's chin up before smiling softly at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you while there here. They won't have a leg to stand on in court if they take it that far and you won't be left alone long enough for them to try anything." This did little to reassure Harry, as he knew the lengths his relatives would go to hurt him in any way, but he smiled and nodded to Tony. What Harry didn't know is that Tony would got to lengths not known to keep the people he loves safe and that now included Harry.

Still watching them across the floor with metaphorical smoke rising from her ears, Pepper slowly got angrier and angrier the more time Tony spent with the little boy. _'Why is he spending so much time with that kid? He should be working but he's not, leaving everyone else to make his money. And if he wanted to not work then he should be over here talking to me!' _She wanted Tony to notice her more than he did. It was like he didn't find her attractive, which was strange to Pepper, as he would go with anything that walks females wise as well as male in the later years. The truth was Tony didn't find her attractive at all and that was why he hired her, other than the fact she was good at her job, so that he wouldn't have a law suit on his hand because of sexual harassment.

Miss Cresskill watched the red head from afar, a frown on her face as she easily read what was playing across her face. She didn't like it one bit, as it could ruin Harry's chances of happiness and that wasn't acceptable. She just hoped that Tony didn't share her feelings.

"Pepper, what should we do now? Is Tony going to come back to the tour for the next part or should I take them and keep them interested? Pepper… Pepper!" Tony's bodyguard, Happy, came over asking a question and trying to get her attention. She snapped out of her trance and with one last glare towards the two males, looked at Happy before sighing and nodding. "Yes, it doesn't look like Mr Stark is going to be moving anytime soon, so take them to the next part of the tour and keep them entertained." She didn't look very happy to be saying this and Happy gave her a wary glance before nodding affirmative and walking back in the direction of the kids.

"Alright ladies and Gents, if you'll follow me we'll continue on with the tour. Would any of you like to hear another story about Mr Stark?" He sounded Happy as his name sake would proclaim and he kept almost all of the children interested in what he was saying. The only one not interested happened to be Dudley Dursley. "Why's the freak not coming with us? And why is he talking to Mr Stark? I bet he's in trouble! Ahah I can't wait to let my parents know about this, he's so going to get it when we get back!" Dudley laughed with his mates, not realising how loud he said that and that Happy had stopped walking to glare at him. It didn't take a genius to know that the 'freak' was the young teenager currently sat laughing with Tony.

"I think that you should go to your teacher lad, I don't think I nor anyone else here wants you on this tour. You do not get to say anything like that about another person without repercussions and your repercussion is to go back to hotel and miss out on the rest of the tour." Happy knew he didn't exactly have the authority to do that but from the way the teacher was nodding he knew he hadn't exactly done anything wrong. And he knew that is if it got back too tony what the brat said, neither he nor his parents will be able to get a job or a house anywhere because he'll ruin them with a couple of taps on his phone.

"What? No! you can't do that! Tell him miss Cresskill, he can't do that!" Dudley whined falsely, not really wanting to continue on with the boring tour but not wanting be sent back to the hotel while all of his friends are here. He turned to his teacher thinking that he'll get anything he wants like he does with his parents if he whines and whinges.

"Your right Mr Hogan. I think I'll just go find my teaching assistant to take Mr Dudley, as well as anyone else who disagrees with you," she gave a pointed stare to Dudley's friends. "back to the hotel here they can wait for the rest of us to arrive back." The look on Dudley's face was priceless and one she would never forget till the end of her days. Someone denied him what he wanted and he was too surprised to start the crocodile tears.

"But… But... You can't do that! Wait until my Dad hears about this! He'll have you fired! And you too!" he started yelling aggressively towards his teacher and Happy and just at that moment a security guard came in, hand on his gun and stood over Dudley threateningly, making his shut up quickly. Nodding her thanks to the guard, she spotted her teaching assistant. "Sam, could you please come over here and escort my Dursley back to the hotel where he shall stay until we return? Thank you." Turning to Dudley she put a slightly sadistic smile on her face before answering him. "Mr Dursley, you'll be pleased to know that you can tell your parents sooner than anticipated because they called not too long ago informing me that they are now in the same hotel as us and you will be staying longer than everyone else as they decided to take a holiday to New York. Wont they be ever so please as to know that you behaved so badly that you had to leave the Expo? Now, along with you, we can't keep everyone else waiting because of your misbehaviour."

The startled look of shock on his face made several people stifle their laughter and some not even bothering to try. It went even redder in humiliation as he trudged towards the door with Sam's hand on his shoulder and a security guard following behind.

Miss Cresskill turned back too Happy and nodded to him and he continued forward with the tour. He did so with grandeur, almost as though the events what just took place never happened.

From afar, both Harry and tony watched this happen with fascination, especially to Harry as Dudley hardly ever got told he couldn't do something. It made Tony think to himself how easy it will be to convince the Dursley's to cooperate with what he wants.

**Authors Note – **

**So…. What did people think? I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm starting to get back into writing again so I hope there will be many more chapters to come not only in this story but also in all of my others. **

**Let me know what you think. This chapter is by far my worst one but I just couldn't think of how to get it to continue to where I wanted it to go:/ let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes I'll be happy to change them **

**Please Review**

**Katie **


End file.
